


End of the day

by IamLittleStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLittleStar/pseuds/IamLittleStar
Summary: End of a long day
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	End of the day

Another hunt. Just another day. He sighed as he put the car in park. 

"Shower?" I asked. 

"Yeah." He grunted.

I grab his bag and followed him through the bunker. We part ways as I stop in the kitchen. I grab two beers before stopping in the library to let Sam know how the hunt went. We exchange a few words before I leave. Familiarity leads me to his bedroom. 

I sit the beer on his desk. I dump the contents of his duffle bag in the hamper. I pulled down the perfectly made bed, fluff his pillow and turn on the bedside lamp. I can hear the ancient plumbing grow quiet. I open the beer and place it next to the lamp. I sit at the desk drinking my own beer while I wait. 

He wears only a towel as he enters the room. He crosses the room and takes a drink of the beer.  
"Thanks." He tips the bottle back and takes another long drink.  
He approaches me and turns the swivel chair until I face him, he straddles my legs and lets the towel fall away. My hands hold his hips as he leans in and kisses me. His kisses still surprise me. I lose myself every time. He pulls away and I chase the contact. He chuckles and takes my hand, leading me to the bed. 

"You're tired." I say as he begins removing my clothes. 

"Wanna hold you." He unbuttons my pants. I kick my shoes off. 

I'm fully undressed as he pulls me to lay down. "The door." I pull away, lock the door and turn the light off. 

He lays under the blankets, threatening sleep any second. He pulls me close as I lay down. He reaches over me to turn off the lamp. The room is bathed in darkness, my eyes adjust quickly. He kisses every part of my face. 

"Love you..." He mumbles against my mouth. I try to respond but his mouth swallows my words. 

He shifts his body on top of me, rutting against me. All I can do is hold on and kiss him. His hand has made it's way between us, he holds both our erections. I'm losing myself in the motion. He growls against my throat before biting and sucking hard against the soft flesh. That pushes me over. I feel the warm wetness against my stomach, he groans and I can feel his release join my own.  
His breathing is hot against my neck, I feel where his teeth left their mark on me. He kisses the bruised flesh. 

Our bodies wet with sweat and semen are stationary now. He stands up, only for a moment. He wipes himself clean with the towel before wiping my stomach. He tosses the towel away and lays down.

He pulls me close again. 

"Thought you were tired?" 

"Am now." He shushes me and kisses just below my ear. 

I listen to his breathing even out, feel his body go limp with sleep. 

"I love you." I whisper against his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another quick glimpse. Hopefully it's clear that this is a few moments between Dean and Cas.  
> No beta, hopefully there's no mistakes. Feel free to point any out. Thanks for reading.


End file.
